


Eren Jaeger: Titan Hero

by 20Nintegafan04



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angry Eren Yeager, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Because like it or not he's part of the class., Crossover, Eren is in Class 1-A, Eren is the Protagonist, Eren's quirk is a Titan, Eventual Romance, F/M, German Eren Yeager, German-Speaking Eren Yeager, Izuku is the Deuteragonist, Major Character Injury, Mineta is not expelled, Multi, Only the main characters are tagged for now., That's gonna be fun to write, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Nintegafan04/pseuds/20Nintegafan04
Summary: Eren Jaeger's life hadn't been too kind to him lately, his mother was dead, his father was missing, he was sent to live in Japan with a family friend, and to top it all off his Quirk made him become one of the very things he hated: Titans. But then he gets a recommendation to U.A, the most prestigious Hero school. This is the story of how Eren Jaeger became the Hero he always wanted to be.AoT X MHA CROSSOVER
Relationships: Class 1-A & Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Eren's Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> O-kay, so then, welcome to a new story because god damn I need to get better at handling stories. Don't worry, The Jaeger Siblings is not cancelled, after i get the first few chapters of this up, i'm gonna alternate between the two. So i only got into MHA a few weeks, or maybe a month ago, but almost immediately, my AoT lovin' ass thought "Hey, imagine Eren in this situation." And so, after copious amounts of reading Mha/AoT fanfics (All of which are either unfinished, have bad grammar or are in the AoT universe instead of the MHA universe) and looking at that one crossover comic on twitter, this was born. 
> 
> This story primarily revolves around Eren, any arcs that won't have Eren or Izuku will not be featured. (Which is basically the Remedial Course Arc.) The only AoT characters here will be Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi and the Warriors. Also, Shiganshina is in Germany.
> 
> German text is google translated, the translation will be in brackets afterwards.
> 
> !!!ANY EVENT NOT STRICTLY MENTIONED LIKELY HAPPENED!!!
> 
> !!!THE CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THE TAGS ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS, MEANING OCHAKO WILL BE GIVEN MORE INVOLVEMENT!!! (Because, let's be honest, she NEEDS more screen time)

Eren Jaeger's life had not dealt him a good hand as of late, or rather, since he was 10.

You see, Eren was born in the town of Shiganshina, a small town with an old wall next to it in southern Germany to parent's Grisha and Carla Jaeger. Grisha was a renowned doctor, from medical studies to Quirk studies, he did it all. Eren lived a relatively peaceful life, with few friends, those being Armin Arlert, a meek boy with a sharp mind, his quirk: Analysis gives Armin an immediate breakdown of a person's Quirk, provided he know the Quirk's name first, and Mikasa Ackerman, a stoic Japanese girl and the niece of Number 2 Japanese Pro Hero Levi Ackerman, Eren's favourite Pro and better known as simply "The Ackerman." Mikasa and Levi's family were a family of Hero's, though their reputation had been semi tarnished by Levi's uncle, infamous villain "Kenny the Ripper." Every Ackerman had the same Quirk, a factor that befuddles even Grisha: Ackerman Instinct, a power that gives the user heightened physical abilities.

At age four, Grisha told Eren that while he had the Quirk Factor, it likely wouldn't awaken until he was around 10 years old. Eren, of course, was a little down after this, but he was no stranger to scuffles with bullies in defence of Armin. He'd simply spend his days talking with both of his friends, though Mikasa lived in Japan, Eren and Armin would video call her every day, and she visited yearly.

At age 10 however, disaster struck. Two new Villains appeared suddenly, one of them, the Colossal Titan, kicked the wall outside the town causing debris to crash across the town, trapping Carla under a roof beam of their house. Then, the other villain, the Armoured Titan ran straight through the town, crashing into many of the remaining houses, trampling Eren's mother in front of him. Armin and his grandfather managed to escape safely, and Eren later ran out of the village after being found by his father. The next day in the nearby town of Trost, Eren was told that his father had gone missing. In the space of two days, Eren lost his home and his family. One day after this, Eren found a note from his father. 

_"Eren, by the time you're reading this, I'll be gone. I wanted to inform you of your Quirk. I have left a list of information on it below. Regarding your living situation, you remember the Ackermans, right? Mikasa's family will take you in, they'll pick you up tomorrow. I love you, my son. Signed. Grisha Jaeger."_

Eren didn't know what to think, how did his father understand his Quirk when he didn't know it himself. He soon found himself on the other side of the world, in Musutafu, Japan. A foreign environment where Eren barely spoke the language, though would gradually learn. Now under the care of Levi Ackerman, Eren found himself finally learning about what his Quirk did.

To his horror, his Quirk was a Titan, much like the Armoured. He possessed the power of the 15m berserker: the Attack Titan. A Titan that was built for combat. Eren holed himself in his room for days, disgusted that his quirk was the similar to the very quirk that stole his home and family from him, only coming out at Mikasa's insistence. With some training from Levi, Eren began to gain control of his Titan, learning to utilise it to the best of his ability. However, due to the highly destructive nature of his Quirk, Levi taught him to use the gear the Ackerman family used: Omni-Directional Mobility Gear, while Eren didn't display Ackerman levels of proficiency, he was decent. ODM Gear allows a user to fight in a three dimensional space, with sharp blades with detachable guards for the purpose of not causing death to opponents. It was then Levi told Eren the next step to training his Qurik...

* * *

"You're recommending me to U.A?"

Levi nodded. "You'll be joining the Hero course, though for the sake of everyone, you won't be needing an examination. I passed the judgement that you're good enough for the course anyway." Levi looked out of the window, glancing at the school in the distance. U.A High School was the premier hero school in all of Japan, and the alma mater of heroes like Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Levi himself and of course, the Number One Hero: All Might. "You'll be in Class 1-A, but due to the more destructive nature of your Quirk, you'll not be required to shift in classes and will have special permission to use the ODM gear, so keep the straps on you at all times. Understood brat?"

"Yes sir!" Eren said, heading back up to his room. Mikasa approached her uncle. 

"You sure it's okay to send him there? Couldn't you home-school him like you did me?"

Levi shook his head. "Not possible, it's a fucking miracle U.A let me do this. Either way, we don't have similar Quirks unlike you and I, that's the only reason I'm able to home-school you." Levi sighed. "The brat'll be fine, I know you're attached at the hip for whatever reason, but he'll be fine." 

Mikasa nodded slowly, twiddling with a thread of the red scarf around her neck. "I can't help but worry, you know how reckless he can be."

"He won't fucking die." Levi deadpanned at his niece. "Seriously, you're like a mother hen sometimes." Looking back out the window, Levi mused. _Then again, considering the stigma against size changing Quirks after Shiganshina, it's a wonder that heroes like Mt. Lady even have a platform. Then again, she's not a Titan Quirk._ Levi inwardly felt sympathy for Eren. _Jeez, of all people for a Titan Quirk to end up with, it's the kid who despises Titans. Talk about cruel irony. Just have to hope he doesn't face any stigma due to the hatred of his Quirk type. Though with his temper, he's more likely to start a fight on his own._ Looking back up the stairs, Levi sighed. _Guess we'll just have to see._

* * *

Two months later. The day before school starts. 

Levi walked through the halls of U.A, next to him was a tired looking man in all black with a white scarf around his neck. The man was Shota Aizawa, soon to be Eren's homeroom teacher, and underground Pro Hero Eraser Head. 

"So Jaeger has permission not to use his quirk, and a support item. Understood." Aizawa said flatly.

"Yeah, Jaeger's quirk is a special case." Levi said, equally as flatly.

"It's a Titan Quirk, the discrimination could cause problems. In the event that happens, we'll be prepared to put in measures of counselling."

"Thanks." Levi replied. 

Levi left, ending what was quite possibly the flattest conversation in history. 

* * *

The Next Day  
U.A High School

Eren walked along a walkway on the side of the school where the first year classes were. "1-A... 1-A... Ah, here it is." Eren walked into the classroom, noticing it was mostly full. Eren noted that, unlike in Junior High, he didn't stand out quite as much. Obviously, he automatically stood out on account of being German in Japan, but now less so. Noticing a few characters that stood out to him, such as a pink skinned girl, a boy with a literal raven head, and a boy with half-white half-red hair, there was even another European-looking person in the Class, unlike Junior High. Eren also noticed that, due to the uneven number of students, there was a desk at the very back of his row where a black haired girl was stood.. 

He found his seat between a boy with... purple balls on his head and an empty chair. Eren sat down in his chair, noticing a blue-haired boy with glasses arguing with a spikey-haired blond boy. 

Immediately, Eren could tell the spikey boy had a temper much like himself. _Reminds me of Jean, cocky, short-tempered and arrogant. All he's missing is the horse face._ Eren snickered to himself, remembering his rival's long face. Suddenly, blue hair turned to the door where a short, green-haired, freckle faced boy stood. The boy's meek demeanour and short stature reminded him of Armin. 

Eren turned to look out the window, before hearing the sound of... sucking? Looking to his right, he spotted a black haired man in a sleeping bag. Based on what Levi told him, this was Shota Aizawa, his homeroom teacher "Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." The man got out of his sleeping bag "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

 _Never thought someone could look more dead-eyed than Levi._ Eren thought as Aizawa pulled out a gym uniform. "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."

As he was changing, he thought to himself. _Aren't we supposed to be having orientation today?_

Eventually, the entire class found themselves stood outside wearing gym uniforms, blue shirts and pants with UA written in white along the length of the outfits. "A Quirk assessment test?!" The entire class shouted at the same time. 

"What about the orientation?" asked a brown haired girl.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." the teacher responded. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes." 

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" he asked. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks." He held up his phone, listing categories. "The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." 

Aizawa then turned to the spikey boy "Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" he asked. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters" replied Bakugo.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa told him as he stood in a marked circle. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Bakugo winded up to throw, as he threw, a large explosion emerged from his hand, sending the ball flying. "DIE!" He shouted.

"Know your own maximum first." said the teacher checking the result on his phone. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

"705 meters? seriously?" muttered a boy with messy, blond hair.

"What's this? It looks fun!" the pink girl cheered..

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" a boy with black hair and... cylindrical elbows stated..

"'It looks fun,' huh?" Aizawa echoed. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa held a maniacal grin. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"HUH?!" Everyone shouted.

Eren thought to himself, panicked. _Shit, if I can't use my quirk, I guess i just have to hope somebody else does worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin does have a quirk, but it won't show up until he shows up, and he won't appear for a while.
> 
> I feel like people forget that Eren's not actually an idiot, he's just very emotional. So don't be surprised when Eren pulls a big brain move.


	2. What I can do for now

Eren followed Aizawa's gaze to the green haired boy from before, he was shaking like crazy. 

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students.” Aizawa lifted his hair to reveal his sleep deprived eyes and mad smile. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" 

"The Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" The brown haired girl next to green hair.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains." Aizawa stated, lifting his fingers one at a time. "Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at McDonalds after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra." 

The class muttered to themselves. "All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now." The class walked to the first testing point: The 15m Dash

Eren noticed that the green haired boy was still shaking, he reminded him so much of Armin. "Hey, you don't need to worry if your quirk isn't suitable for this stuff. Mine isn't either." 

The green haired boy looked up at Eren. "T-thanks, I'm not.. very good at using my Qurik."

"Again, not to worry, I'm a late bloomer myself. My Quirk developed when I was 10." 

Green hair was shaking less now. "Thank you, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you Izuku- I can call you Izuku right?" Izuku nodded. "I'm Eren Jaeger." 

"Sounds foreign, where are you from?"

"Germany, Shiganshina to be specific." 

"Really? What are the heroes like over there?" Eren and Izuku engaged in conversation while waiting for their turns. 

* * *

The first examinees were the blue haired boy and a green haired girl. Blue hair used engines in his legs to clear the track, while Green hair hopped across the track.

**Tenya Iida. Quirk: Engine**

**Tsuyu Asui. Quirk: Frog**

The brown haired girl tapped on her clothes, talking to herself. "Lighten up my clothes and shoes" 

**Ochako Uraraka. Quirk: Zero Gravity**

Next, the other European looking boy was facing off against the pink girl. The boy fired off a laser from his belly button, stopping halfway along the track before firing again. 

**Yuga Aoyama. Quirk: Navel Laser**

**Mina Ashido. Quirk: Acid**

Next up was Bakugo, Izuku and Eren.

 _Running was never my specialty, but I've always been thin even with muscles, that should give me an edge._ Izuku was obviously nervous, while Bakugo looked confident. Eren himself looked determined.

Aizawa blew a whistle as Bakugo shot off, explosions emerging from his hands. "EXPLOSIVE SPEED!" He shouted. His final time was 4.13 seconds. Eren got 5.23 seconds. Izuku got 7.02 seconds. Both Eren and Izuku were operating Quirkless. 

**Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosion**

**Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: One for All (a.k.a "Superpower")**

**Eren Jaeger. Quirk: Attack Titan**

Izuku thought back on his training with All Might, trying to discern how to control One for All. Eren looked back at Izuku. _He's not bad on his own, but without his Quirk..._

Test 2: Grip strength.

Eren grips with 72.0kg, rather high for someone acting quirkless. 

Izuku got 56.0kg, still above the average.

Test 3: Standing Long Jump

Bakugo uses his explosions to fly over, Aoyama uses his laser to propel himself. Ochako floats over the sandpit. Eren just barely manages to clear the pit. Izuku fails and lands in the pit.

Test 5: Ball throw

Ochako throws the ball into the air, it keeps floating up...

...and up...

...and up...

...and up, straight into the atmosphere. 

Aizawa turns his phone to face the class, displaying infinity on the screen. 

"INFINITY?!" The whole class shouts.

"That's amazing! She got infinity!" The blonde boy, Denki Kaminari shouted out.

Izuku stands up to the ring, looking at the ball in his hand, he ponders. _All that's left is this, the long-distance run, sit-ups, and the seated toe-touch. It's now or never. At this rate, I'll be last._

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Iida mused. 

"Huh? Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know." Bakugo pointed.

"Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" 

"Eh? The hell did that shitty Deku do?!"

"You'd be surprised." Bakugo and Iida turned to see Eren grinning at them. During their conversation earlier, Izuku mentioned taking down the Zero Pointer.

"The hell are you talking about? Deku's a Quirkless loser and that's all he will be!" Eren was ticked off by this. 

"Oh really you bomber bitch? Again... You'll. Be. Fucking. Surprised." Eren growled, poking Bakugo on the chest with each word.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you fucking side character!"

"If anyone here is a side character it's you! You're nothing more than a background extra!" Eren clenched his fist in anger.

"You two! That is highly inappropriate conduct!" Iida pushed between the two. 

Eren sighed, anger beginning to evaporate. Bakugo stormed off to watch 'The Shitty Deku' "Sorry Iida, but I'm not about to let this idiot badmouth Izuku."

"I can understand wanting to defend a friend, but the language was unnecessary." Iida responded. "Though I agree, Bakugo had no right to insult Izuku. I appreciate your defence Jaeger."

Eren shrugged. "No problem, and please, call me Eren. Jaeger is too formal for me."

Turning back to where Izuku was, he was bound in Aizawa's capture scarf, though released.

"It looks like he received some advice." Iida rubbed his chin.

"Probably just telling him he's expelled." Bakugo snorted. 

"Bakugo?" Bakugo turned to Eren. "Shut the fuck up." 

Eren turned back to Izuku, who was pondering.

 _I still can't control my power. Should I let everything I can do hang on this one throw? Even All Might said that it wouldn't happen overnight. thought Izuku. This is no good! If that's my only choice, then I just have to go all out!_ Aizawa looked unimpressed, Izuku swung his arm, but just before the ball left his hand... 

_It's just as Mr. Aizawa says. At this rate, there's no way I'll become a hero. I have to work a lot harder than other people! That's why, with all my strength… I'll do what I can right now!_ ...the veins in his finger glowed red as he channelled One for All into it. "SMASH!" He shouted out, causing the ball to fly into the air.

Gasps and shouts of surprise and awe emerged from the class, but none felt more pride than Ochako and Eren. Eren grinned and clenched his fist. _That's it Izuku, you've got it!_

"It doesn't hurt as much as before... Mr. Aizawa, I can still move!"

Aizawa grinned. _This kid._

"Wh-What's with that power?! Everyone's Quirks manifest by the age of four. This makes no sense!" Bakugo raged.

 _Not everyone..._ Eren thought to himself.

"Hey!" Bakugo lunged at Izuku. "Tell me what's going on Deku, you bastard!" Izuku panicked, but before Bakugo could reach Izuku, Eren had grabbed him by the shirt, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. 

"The hell is your problem?!" Eren shouted. "The fuck did Izuku do to antagonise you so fucking much?" Bakugo began to get up, enraged.

Suddenly, Aizawa's capture scarf wrapped around Bakugo. He struggled against the restraints. "W-What the hell are these things?!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa's eyes glowed red. "Jeez, don't make me use my Quirk so much, I have dry eye."

**Shota Aizawa. "Eraser Head." Quirk: Erasure**

Eren went up next, without using his quirk, he got a score of 75m.

 _Considering that he's acting Quirkless, he's doing really well._ Izuku thought.

The last three tests were a distance run, seated toe-touch, and sit ups. Eren performed reasonably well.

Later, the class gathered around Aizawa. "Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." 

Eren searched for his name, finding it under 16th. _Phew, honestly better than I thought I'd do. I bet I could have done better if I had my ODM gear though._ Looking down the list though, he noticed Izuku was in last. Looking at Izuku with pity, the boy was white faced. 

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion.”

Everyone blinked, looking at Aizawa.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." 

"What?!" Everyone shouted, Izuku outright looked to be nearing a heart attack.

The girl with the ponytail, Momo Yaoyorozu, spoke calmly. "Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

_No... Levi told me about Mr. Aizawa, he wasn't lying._

"Nerve wracking eh?" Sero stated.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Kirishima pounded his fist.

* * *

**Outside U.A.**

Izuku yawned. "I'm so tired..."

An arm rested on his shoulder. Turning, Izuku saw Eren stood behind him with a grin on his face. "Nice job today Izuku."

"Thanks Eren, I'm surprised you didn't use your Quirk." 

Eren shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't suited to the aptitude test."

Izuku mused. "I noticed some other Quirks present that weren't suitable for it either."

"Midoriya! Eren!" Eren and Izuku turned to see Iida running towards them. "Is your finger healed?"

"Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl." He showed Iida his bandaged finger.

"I was really taken in by Mr. Aizawa. I even thought, "This is the best of the best" and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie."

"Honestly, I'm not sure it was a lie, apparently Mr. Aizawa expelled his last class."

"Wait seriously, he wasn't lying?!" Izuku was white faced again.

"I wouldn't worry, you passed anyway."

"Hey! You three!" The three turned to see Ochako running towards them "Going to the station? Wait for me!"

"Uraraka?" Izuku stuttered.

"You're the infinity girl!" Iida noted.

When she caught up, she panted tiredly. "Um, you're Tenya Iida, you're Eren Jaeger, and you're Deku Midoriya, right?"

"'Deku'?!"

"Huh? But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said 'Deku' right?"

"Uh... my real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me" Izuku stuttered. 

"An insult?" Iida asked.

"Well we've already established Bakugo to be a grade-a asshole."

"Oh, is that right? Sorry!" Ochako bowed. "But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' so I kinda like it."

Immediately, Izuku yelled, "I'm Deku!" Eren snorted, he may be oblivious, but he's not THAT oblivious.

"Midoriya?!" asked Iida. "You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?"

"It's like a Copernican Revolution" Izuku mumbled.

"Co-pe?" Ochako asked confused.

Eren snickered. Though he wouldn't admit that he didn't get the joke. 

The four of them began to walk back towards the station, talking along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, since Eren previously had a rivalry with Jean in Germany, he's experienced in comebacks. Bakugo however, with Izuku as his rival never had to come up with good comebacks. So when Eren and Bakugo argue, Eren has the upper hand automatically as he knows how to do a comeback.


	3. Rage, You Damned Nerd!: Eren vs Todoroki

Eren sighed, sat in class the next day behind Izuku and in front of Mineta. They were supposed to have Hero Basic Training. But their teacher hadn't arrived yet-

"I am...!"

-Scratch that.

"...Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might shouted as he entered the classroom, absolutely not like a normal person.

"It's All Might"

"Wow, he really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goose bumps."

Eren stared breathlessly. _All Might... The only man stronger than Levi..._

All Might stood in front of the class. "I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!" He then pulled out a card with the word 'battle'. "Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today! Combat training!"

"Combat..." Bakugo muttered excitedly.

"...Training" Izuku muttered nervously.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might pointed at a cart with a number of cases. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Ground Beta**

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware... From now on... you are heroes!"

The class came out of a tunnel, all wearing their respective costumes.

Eren's costume was his normal shirt, white pants, a dark brown sash, brown, knee-high leather boots, a short-brown jacket with the Wings of Freedom on the back and left pocket, and finally Eren's ODM Gear and straps. 

"That's great, everyone. You all look cool!"

"Eren." Iida said, approaching him. "Excellent costume."

"Thanks, yours is pretty cool too." Eren flashed him a thumbs up. Hearing footsteps, he saw Izuku running out of the tunnel a little behind them. Before he could speak however, Ochako beat him to it. 

"Oh, Deku?”

"Uraraka-!" Izuku cut himself off and covered his mouth, completely red faced.

"That looks cool! Really down to earth." She gushed. "I should've written what I wanted..." she rubbed the back of her head. "Mine ended up being a skin-tight bodysuit. It's embarrassing..." 

Eren shook his head in mirth. _God, can those two be more obvious?_ "Nice costumes Izuku, Uraraka."

"Thanks." Both said. Izuku looked at the gear at Eren's waist. "What's that around your waist Eren?"

"ODM Gear. It allows me to fight without my Quirk. And it's especially good in urban environments."

"What does it do though?" Ochako asked.

Eren smirked. "You'll see..." 

"Now, it's time for combat training!"

Iida raised his hand. "Sir! This is a battle centre from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps!” All Might raised two fingers in the air. "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight indoor battles."

 _So much for using my ODM Gear, shit._ Eren cursed. _Unless... I can use it inside the building for quick traversal._

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

A slew of questions were thrown his way. 

"I'll answer all of your questions. Now listen up." All Might read from a cue card. "The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes"

"The situation is very American!" Izuku noted.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots! Note though, that due to uneven teams, one team will have three people!" All Might held up a box.

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" asked Iida.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Izuku suggested.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead...Please excuse my rudeness!" Iida bowed.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!"

Team A had Izuku and Ochako.

Team D had Bakugo and Iida.

Team I had three members: Ojiro, Toru and Eren.

"The first matchup! Team A will be the heroes, Team B will be the villains."

* * *

  
After an intense match, Team A came out victorious, though it was an absolutely brutal match. Izuku was completely out cold, and Ochako was nauseous.

The next match was Team B vs Team I. Todoroki and Shoji vs Ojiro, Toru and Eren. 

Team I, the villains, had hidden the bomb in the most open room.

"Eren, why did we bring the bomb to the most open room? Isn't this the most vulnerable place?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, but at the same time, I'm actually able to operate now. I still can't use my Quirk, but I can use my Gear." Knocking a fist against the gas canister, Eren continued. "It's not ideal but it'll do. Ojiro?" Ojiro nodded. "You and I will be the primary defence. Hagakure will be the defence, her invisibility will keep her avoidable."

"I'm going to get serious! I'll take off my gloves and boots, too!" Toru said, removing said objects.

"O-okay." Ojiro said awkwardly.

"Good idea." Eren said, not getting the awkwardness.

"You can't look, okay?" She asked in embarrassment.

"We can't see you anyway." Ojiro said.

**Mashirao Ojiro. Quirk: Tail**

**Toru Hagakure. Quirk: Invisibility**

"All three are on the fourth floor, they seem to be in the open room. Two barefoot, one with boots." Shoji spoke.

**Mezo Shoji. Quirk: Dupli-Arms**

"Go outside. It's dangerous." Todoroki warned.

Todoroki suddenly touched the hall wall, covering the entire interior of the building in ice. Todoroki calmly walked through the building, entering the largest room on the fourth floor Entering the room, he found Toru and Ojiro frozen to the floor, barefoot.

**Shoto Todoroki. Quirk: Half Cold, Half Hot**

"Oww. My feet!" Toru whined, Ojiro assumed a fighting pose.

"You can move if you want." he said with a small smile. "but the skin on your feet will come off, so you won't be able to fight your best." With a small smirk, Todoroki walked towards the bomb at the back of the room. But as he walked past a pillar...

"GOT YOU!" Todoroki turned at the last second to see Eren with a furious yet determined expression. Todoroki quickly activated his ice in defence, barely shielding against the blades.

"That should've frozen everyone in the building, yet you're fine. Considering the fact that your boots are soaked, you must have some heat emitting quirk correct?" Todoroki stated, staring Eren down, who stood in front of the bomb.

"Not quite right, though I did technically emit heat so you got that part right." 

"You might actually be a problem then."

"HEY!" Toru shouted, offended.

"You're already one, but I'm not gonna just let you pass"

"So be it..." Todoroki surged forwards, using ice to move faster, Eren launched ahead with his gear, swinging the blades at Todoroki, landing a blow against his stomach and winding Todoroki. 

Landing against the ground, Todoroki tried to freeze the ground again, but Eren jumped to avoid the ice, shooting his wires and propelling forward. Todoroki touched the wires, freezing Eren's left wire with his right side. Eren was forced to retract his left wire and manually broke the ice himself. 

Todoroki tried to run past Eren, but he tripped him up, landing on the hard ice. Eren swung his right blade in an attempt to trap Todoroki, but failed as it slipped on the ice on his back, giving Todoroki the chance to slip forward and touch the bomb. Eren tried to catch up with him, but his left wire jammed because of the ice. 

"TEAM B WINS"

Eren sighed. "Damn it."

Todoroki placed a hand on the ice and began to unfreeze the ice. "Sorry." Todoroki said coldly. "The difference in our ability was too great."

"Ex-fuckin'-scuse me Todoroki, but I'm pretty sure you just said 'You might actually be a problem then.'"

"I wasn't referring to you Jaeger. I acknowledged you earlier."

From the observation room. The class stirred after the fight.

"W-Wow!" Sato shouted

“What's up with that Quirk?”

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations." noted Tsuyu.

"But Jaeger put up a good fight against Todoroki, even without his Quirk." Momo noted. 

"That gear is so manly!" Kirishima shouted.

All Might mused. Young Midoriya and Young Bakugo's fight was intense in itself. But Young Todoroki and Young Eren's fight just now was incredible. Their respective skill levels are seem unmatched, but Young Eren is still operating without his Quirk on account of his provision.

* * *

After school hours

Eren walked down the hallway. _Fuck, I was so close, if I'd trapped Todoroki, then I could've used the capture tape, then I'd just have to get Shoji and we could've won._ He entered his classroom. Spotting Todoroki, he spoke. "Hey, Todoroki," Todoroki looked at Eren blankly. "Good match." He nodded, Todoroki returning it. The two unknowingly establishing a rivalry.

"Oh, Midoriya's here!" Eren looked over to the door, spotting Izuku with a cast on his arm and a group surrounding him. "Good work! Man, I don't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!" Kirishima spoke.

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugo, who was first in the entrance exam!" Sero spoke

"You were far from elegant, but-" Aoyama said before being cut off.

"You did a good job dodging!" Mina cheered.

"Nice moves Izuku." Eren said, waking over. "You really made Bakubitch eat shit." This elicited snickers from Mina and Mineta.

Everyone aside from Eren introduced themselves.

"You're too loud." Tokoyami said, sat on a desk to the ire of Iida.

"Tokoyami! That desk is not a chair! Get off immediately!" Iida shouted, waving his hands around.

"It's not that big of a deal is it?" Jiro deadpanned.

"Wha-?!"

"What's with the hands anyway?" Ojiro asked.

"You people..." Iida mumbled before yelling loudly, making more hand movements. "I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!"

"You're too loud." Tokoyami growled.

"Iida never wavers, does he?" Izuku noted. 

"From what I've seen? No." Eren said.

Kaminari entered the room, carrying a pile of books, Ochako with him. "Hey, Uraraka, wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?"

She thought for a moment. "Mo-" She cut herself off as she saw Izuku, running over to him. "Deku! Wait, Recovery Girl didn't heal your injuries?"

Izuku blushed at the proximity. "Oh, uh, it's because of how much stamina I have, and... Umm, Uraraka... where's...?"

"We all tried to stop him," she said, "but he went home just now without saying anything." Without saying anything, Izuku ran out of the class to catch up to Bakugo.

"Deku-!" Ochako shouted. Eren put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on a moment, let's see how this plays out..." The two walked over to the window, overseeing the conversation between Izuku and Bakugo. During the conversation, Bakugo shouted a lot, Izuku looked to be pleading until Bakugo turned to walk off. Tsuyu and Mina later joined the two, wondering what was going on.

All Might suddenly showed up and talked to Bakugo, who seemed to ignore his words and leave, he then talked to Izuku about something. The group was in silence until...

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"The fated battle between men." Ochako replied, completely serious.

"It looked like Midoriya was just giving excuses one-sidedly, though."

"The fated battle between men!" The brown haired girl reiterated.

"It's an odd way to put it, but you're not wrong." Eren noted. _There's definitely something deeper going on right now, but who knows what it is?_

* * *

Later that evening, in the Ackerman Household.

"I'm back." Eren said, depositing his backpack on a hanger. 

"How was it brat?" Levi asked, cleaning the window in the living room.

"Pretty good day, we had our battle trials today, I lost but it was close." Eren responded, Mikasa walked down the stairs.

"Who did you fight?" She asked.

"It was a guy with an ice Quirk, he froze my teammates to the ground, but because of my natural body heat I engaged him. It was still hard to fight because we were indoors, but he froze my wires and I lost." 

Levi nodded. "That is the ODM Gear's biggest weakness after all, the wires are the most vulnerable part. If they're interfered with, then you're fucked."

"I managed to break the ice of, but the wires still had a little trouble deploying." Levi nodded, walking off into the kitchen to continue cleaning.

"Eren, it's been about a week now, we should go call Armin." Mikasa said.

Eren nodded, heading upstairs with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins Eren and Todoroki's rivalry...
> 
> As a reminder, the ODM blades have a guard to prevent lethal damage, though it can be removed if needed.
> 
> I cut Izuku and Bakugo's fight as it's identical to canon.
> 
> Yes, I know Eren's dense, but he's not dense enough to miss the blatant IzuOcha.
> 
> Eren's costume is basically the Survey Corps uniform. Levi and Mikasa's are the Timeskip Survey Corps uniform.
> 
> NEXT TIME: A SUDDEN BREAK IN RESULTS IN A PRESS INVASION... BUT WHO IS RESPONSIBLE? AS IT TURNS OUT, A TRIP TO THE UNFORSEEN SIMULATION JOINT TAKES A VILLAINOUS TURN.
> 
> (I will mostly be skipping the class president election, just know that Eren voted for Izuku.)


	4. Game over: Assault on U.S.J.

Izuku stood outside the gates to U.A, reporters were surrounding the entire school entrance. A woman shoved the microphone in his face. "Hey you! How is All Might as a teacher?" 

"Uh, excuse me, I have to go to the nurse's office!" Izuku stuttered before running into the building.

"Will you tell us about what the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher?" 

Ochako was the next unlucky student to be asked. "Wh-What he's like?" she paused "Um...He's very muscular!" She flexed her arms as a demonstration.

Eren walked by next. "What is All Might like as a teacher?" The reporter shoved the microphone in his face. He glared angrily at the teacher, before inwardly smirking. He was German after all, why not put it to good use?

"Er ist ein ziemlich guter lehrer, wir lernen viel von seinen klassen. Übrigens, wenn du mir das mikrofon ins gesicht schiebst, geht es dir in den arsch." (He's a pretty good teacher, we learn a lot from his classes. By the way, if you shove that microphone in my face it's going up your ass.) Eren responded, with a cocky smirk on his face. 

"What the hell was that? We can't use this, it's in another language!" The reporter angrily said.

"That's the point." Eren grinned, walking into the building. _'Jeez, well there's one thing that's the same everywhere. The press are all fuckin' nutjobs.'_ He suddenly heard a loud bang from behind, seeing the U.A Barrier rise up as a reporter tried to breach the property. 

'A wall surrounding a building...!' Eren gasped as he grasped his forehead, memories of Shiganshina flooding back. _'You're not there! You're not there! That was years ago, you're at U.A now, you live with the Ackermans now.'_ Eren let go of his head, calmer now. He still occasionally had flashbacks to the destruction of his hometown.

Outside the barrier, behind the reporters, a shaggy blue haired young man in all black observed the scene...

* * *

Later that day, during lunch break. 

This morning, they'd been asked to choose a class president, Izuku had somehow won with three votes. Momo was second with two and thus became deputy class rep.

Eren sat down next to Iida, opposite Ochako and Izuku. _'Izuku won, though I'm not surprised, considering I'm sat with the three who voted for him. Sorry Izuku, but I voted for Iida. I felt like he had more of the leadership qualities necessary.'_ "There are a lot of people today!" Ochako remarked. 

"That's because everyone in the hero course, support course, and business course meets in the same place." Iida explained.

"The rice is so delicious!" Ochako exclaimed with an excited squeal as she ate. Eren looked at his plate, his plate stood out the most in the room. Unlike the rest of the class, who chose traditional Japanese food, Eren ate a traditional German breaded schnitzel. 

Izuku looked at his plate and sighed. "Even though I've been chosen as class rep, I don't know if I'm qualified for it."

"You are." Ochako reassured.

"It'll be fine." Iida added. "Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. That is why I voted for you."

"It was you?"

"But didn't you want to be class rep, too, Iida?" Ochako asked. "I mean, you've got glasses and everything."

Eren snorted. Izuku sweat dropped. 

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct." Iida said.

"Merely?" Izuku and Ochako echoed.

"You don't usually use that word."

"That's-"

"I've been thinking..." Ochako began. "Are you a rich boy, Iida." She beamed, rice stuck to her chin. 

"Rich-" He choked. "I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that..."

Eren snickered. "Half assed that one I guess." He said, patting Iida on the shoulder.

Izuku and Ochako stared with big eyes, curious.

"Yes, my family has been heroes for generations. I'm the second son." Iida sighed.

"What?! Wow!" Izuku and Ochako exclaimed.

"Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"Of Course!" Izuku immediately replied. "He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo agency!" He suddenly gasped as it clicked. "Don't tell me-!"

"He's my elder brother!" Iida said pridefully.

"He's telling us straight out!"

"That's amazing!"

"He is a likable hero who honours the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother. However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam, so he is more suitable for the job." Iida admitted.

"I'd beg to differ, I'm not sure why, but you definitely exert those leadership qualities. It's why I voted for you." Eren remarks.

Iida looked at him confused. "You voted for me?"

He nodded. 

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile Iida." Ochako said.

"What? I smile!"

"No, no ya don't." Eren smirked.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly." 

"What the fuck?" Eren asked, the four stepped inside the hallway, absolutely crowded and being shoved by the stampede. "Holy shit, the fuck is with these guys. It's like a fucking stampe- QUIT FUCKING SHOVING ME." Eren raged as he kept getting shoved. "We've gotta get near the window so we can see who- MOTHERFUCKERS IF YOU KEEP SHOVING ME I'M GOING TO LOSE MY SHIT!"

"Eren, calm down!" Izuku pleaded. "It's causing a pani- oh, shoot!" He fell to the floor. 

"Midoriya!"

"Deku!"

"Shit, Izuku!" Eren reached to try and grab him before he fell to the crowd. However, someone's shoe suddenly smashed against his cheek, drawing blood.

Eren yelled in pain at the cut. Suddenly, sparks began to manifest from the cut. cheeks. _'SHITSHITSHIT! I CAN'T TRANSFORM HERE!'_ He began to breathe rhythmically, trying desperately to calm him down. 

In his panic, he suddenly noticed Iida flying over him, Ochako's quirk keeping him in the air. "Iida?" He uttered, looking to his left, he heard Izuku say the exact same thing. Iida crashed against the wall, balancing on the wall.

"Everyone, everything's fine! It is just the media!" Iida was shaking, clearly struggling to stand on the sign. "There is nothing to panic about. Everything's fine! This is U.A. Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best."

Many students looked out of the windows, sighing in relief. Eren sighed too, but more so over having avoided the catastrophe of shifting in a crowded hall. 

From outside, Present Mic waved as the media left, clearly overjoyed. The gate had been disintegrated.

"Thank god that's over." Eren said, finding Izuku and Ochako. 

"That wasn't fun, I nearly got trampled." Ochako whined.

The three began to walk back to class. Unbeknownst to Eren, Izuku was thinking. _'What was with that spark on Eren's cheek? Was that to do with his quirk...?'_

Upon returning to class, Izuku handed the position of Class Representative to Iida.

* * *

**ONE DAY LATER, Class 1-A Homeroom**

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person." Aizawa said.

 _'Turned into? I wonder if it's a special case?'_ Izuku thought.

Sero raised his hand. "Excuse me, what'll we be doing?"

Aizawa pulled a card out with the word 'RESCUE' on it. "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training." 

"Rescue… Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too." Kaminari said.

"Right?" Mina replied.

"Idiot, this is the duty of a hero!" Kirishima said intensely. "My arms are ready to rumble!"

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit." Tsuyu croaked.

"I'm not done." Aizawa silenced the class. "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too."

 _'I'm gonna need to wear my costume because of the ODM straps.'_ Eren thought to himself, though the straps could in theory be worn with anything, his costume was made to work with them. 

"The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready." Aizawa finished.

Eren noticed that the rest of the class was pumped up, especially Izuku.

* * *

**Outside U.A, bus stop.**

Class 1-A stood outside, Eren checking that his ODM Gear was secured to the straps, placing the handles in the holsters on his upper sides. 

"Oh, you're wearing your P.E. clothes. Where's your costume?" Eren turned to see Ochako and Izuku talking to each other, Izuku was indeed wearing his gym uniform with a few accessories from his costume such as gloves, a belt and knee protectors. 

"They got ripped up during the combat training, so I'm waiting for the support company to fix it." Izuku said, somewhat awkwardly, red tinting his face. 

_'He needs a confidence boost...'_ Eren thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

**On the bus**

"I say whatever comes to mind. Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked.

"Um, yes Asui?" Izuku stuttered.

"Call me 'Tsu'."

"R-right."

"Your Quirk is similar to All Might's"

"Eh?!" he got taken aback, “Y-y-you think so? But I'm... uh…"

"Wait a sec, Tsu, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same." Kirishima said, Izuku sighed. "But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My Hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's cool," Izuku smiled. "It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!" 

"A pro's, huh?" The hardening user smirked. "But you have to think about popularity as a hero, too, you know."

"My Navel Laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Aoyama bragged.

"But it's not great that it gives you a stomach-ache." Mina teased.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugo though, huh?" said Kirishima.

The blonde scoffed.

"Bakugo's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu remarked

"What the hell! You wanna fight?!" Bakugo raged.

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is shit steeped in sewage." Kaminari mocked.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!" 

"Kaminari, you can't say that!" Eren started, causing everyone to stare at him. "That's offensive to the shit and sewage!" That caused some of the class to break out into laughter.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo sighed.

"But I like stuff like this, too." Ochako giggled.

"Come to think of it," Kirishima began. "We've never seen you use your Quirk at all Eren."

"That's because my Quirk's a little too... destructive to use frequently." Eren said. "That's why I use the ODM Gear."

"We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Inside the centre**

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." said a muffled, androgynous voice in a space suit. 

**Space Hero: Thirteen, Quirk: Black Hole**

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Izuku exclaimed, awe in his eyes.

"Oh, I love Thirteen! She's the best!" Ochako exclaimed in equal awe. Izuku blushed lightly at the sight of her.

_'T-too bright! Too bright!'_

"Let's go inside without delay." Thirteen gestured to the door.

The students gasped in awe at the sight of the place. It was divided into different areas with several rescue scenarios. "Wow, it looks like USJ!" somebody exclaimed.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' 'USJ' for short."

 _'It really is USJ'_ Everyone thought simultaneously.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa interrupted "He was supposed to meet us here."

"About that..." She leaned in. "It looks like he did too much hero work on his way to work and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge."

"That's the height of irrationality." Aizawa sighed.

"It can't be helped." She looked back to the class. "Shall we begin?" Thirteen asked. "Let's see... Before we begin, let me say one thing... er... or two, or three... four... five... six... seven…" She counted the number of students.

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku spoke as Ochako nodded, starstruck.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily." The students looked at her, surprised.

"Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" she asked. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others."

 _'Don't I know the half of that, I mean it's the reason I haven't used my Quirk since we started at U.A.'_ Eren thought to himself.

"This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

 _'Thirteen's so cool!'_ Izuku and Ochako thought simultaneously.

"That is all. Thank you for listening." she bowed, and the class cheered.

"That was wonderful!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

'I've heard it all before, but it still holds true.' Eren sighed.

"All right then, first-" Aizawa started. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, short circuiting.

The fountain began to flicker too, water spurting out of the top as a dark swirling purple mass appeared in front of it. A portal.

Aizawa turned around, staring at the portal as a hand emerged. Then a face, covered by a white disembodied hand, only revealing a haunting red eye and a head of blue hair. "Gather together and don't move!" The teacher ordered, "Thirteen, protect the students!"

Several people began to pour out of the portal. "What's that?" asked Kirishima. "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?"

Izuku took a step forward until Aizawa barked. "Don't move!" He said, putting his goggles on. "Those are villains."

"Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh?" a deep voice thundered from the mist. "The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here"

**Kurogiri. Quirk: Warp Gate**

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too… All Might... The Symbol of Peace...I can't believe he's not here." The blue haired man spoke, white hands gripping his body.

**Tomura Shigaraki. Quirk: Decay**

He titled his head. "I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?"

"What? Villains?"

"No way...There's no way they could get into a hero school!" said Kirishima

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo asked urgently.

"We have them, of course, but..."

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school?" asked Todoroki. "Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that."

"An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." This caused the students to gasp. 

"Thirteen, start the evacuation." Aizawa ordered. "Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk too."

"Yes sir!" Kaminari brought his hand to the comms device on his ear.

"What about you, sir? Will you fight by yourself?" Izuku worriedly asked. "With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks...Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is..."

"You can't be a hero with just one trick. I'm leaving it to you Thirteen." he said as he leapt down the stairs, gripping his capture tape as he raced towards the villains.

"Shooting squad, let's go!" One exclaimed.

"Didn't our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that?!"

"I don't know! But if he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself..."

The three finished in one. "Then he's a huge idiot!"

Aizawa's eyes suddenly turned red, the villains gasped in shock as their Quirks suddenly stopped working.

"Huh? My Quirk…?"

"The bullets won't come out?!"

Suddenly, the capture scarf lifted them into the air, causing the men to bump their heads together.

The villains murmured confused until someone shouted. "Idiot, he's Eraser Head! He can erase Quirks just by looking at 'em!"

"Erase?" Echoed a villain covered in stone. "Are you gonna erase the Quirks of heteromorphic-type villains like us, too?" He lunged Aizawa.

"No, I can't" He replied, dodging the swings and punching him in the face before capturing him with the scarf.

"But the skills of guys like you..." He ducked a swing and aimed at him from behind. "are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat…" He threw the captured one onto the floor. "...so I've taken measures against that." 

"He's also strong in hand-to-hand combat,” noted Shigaraki. "and since he's hiding his eyes with goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together. I see..." He furiously scratched his neck. "I hate pro heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them."

"Mr. Aizawa's actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?" Izuku noted. "Wow..." 

"Izuku, I get it, you're smart." Eren started. "But now's not the time for analysis, we've gotta go now!" Izuku nodded, running with the rest of the class until suddenly Kurogiri popped up in front of the class. Eren immediately grabbed the handles of his gear. 

"I won't let you." The mist spoke, surprising the class.

"Nice to meet you." It-HE greeted. "We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." Some students tensed, others were shaking and some prepared to fight. "I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?" Nobody answered. "Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

Thirteen opened one of the finger lids that kept her quirk contained. Before she could unleash it, Bakugo and Kirishima leapt at Kurogiri with a battle cry. An explosion shook the ground. "Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima teased, wind blowing his hair. 

"Oh dear, that was close." Kurogiri said, completely unharmed. "That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." 

Thirteen tried to warn the students, but before anyone could react, mist swarmed around the students. "My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

The students screamed and panicked as the mist made many vanish.

* * *

Eren looked where he was and saw... A lake? 

Suddenly realising he was falling he quickly aimed for the boat and shot out his hooks, shooting gas and landing roughly on the boat. _'Shit, if I wasn't holding my grips then Id've fallen in. If that happened my gear would be fucked.'_ Looking to his left, he saw Tsuyu jumping out of the water, carrying Izuku, Ochako and Mineta. "You guys alright?" Tsuyu gently set Izuku and Ochako down, throwing Mineta for saying something perverted. 

"We're okay. Thanks, Asui." Izuku thanked.

"Call me 'Tsu'. "

"T-T-Tsu, thanks!" Izuku stuttered and waved his hands.

"Izuku, no offense man, but you need to get better at this kinda thing." Eren said, referring to Izuku's lack of skill at talking to women.

"R-right" Izuku said. 

"This has turned into a bad situation, though." she said.

"Yeah. What the villain said earlier... They knew U.A.'s schedule! Looking at the big picture those guys must've set up the media intrusion the other day to get information. They were waiting to pounce, just as Todoroki said."

"But, but-It's not like they can kill All Might." Mineta stuttered. "Once All Might comes, he'll pound those guys!"

"Nobody's invincible Mineta..." Eren said. "Not even All Might." This caused Mineta to panic "Guys that strong just told us they would torture us to death, you know. I wonder if we'll be able to hold out until All Might arrives. Even if he comes, who says we'll survive, not unless we fight..."

Mineta was seconds away from a panic attack. 

"M-M-Midoriya!" he yelled, shaking. "What the heck is that?" He pointed at Eren.

"You're scaring him Eren." Ochako spoke. "An-and me..." She whispered, nobody heard her though.

Suddenly, villains with water-based Quirks rose to the surface. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Mineta screamed. Eren sighed to himself. _'I swear to god if he doesn't stop screaming...'_

Eren sighed again. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah..."

"What do you mean, fight ? Are you stupid?! These guys might kill All Might, right? You're contradicting yourselves! The best plan would be to sit tight and wait for the U.A. heroes to come save us, of cou-"

"I trust you." Everyone turned to Ochako. "Whatever plan you come up with, I'll trust you Deku!" Izuku blushed and Eren grinned. 

Izuku turned his attention back to the water. "Those guys down there are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water, right?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?!"

"Does that mean they knew what was in these facilities before they gathered people?" asked Tsuyu.

"Yeah. For people who gathered that much intel so meticulously, there's something strange. They sent you, Asu -I mean Tsu- to the shipwreck zone. In other words, the villains probably don't know what our Quirks are."

"Ribbit. That's true…" she realized, "If they knew that I was a frog, then they probably would have thrown me into that fire zone over there"

Izuku continued. "They probably separated us because they didn't know our Quirks so they planned to overpower us with numbers. We have inferior numbers and less experience. Our only hope lies in the fact that our opponents don't know what our Quirks are!” he concluded. “The enemy isn't trying to climb the boat. That supports my hypothesis!"

"Good point, but they did manage to put me in a weak spot, not only can I not grapple onto anything from here.. Water would instantly kill my ODM Gear." Eren grimaced.

Suddenly, a watery hand smashed down on the ship. "I'm getting impatient. Let's end this quickly!" a villain shouted. The students on board lost their balance.

Ochako yelped. "The ship's broken!"

"What are you doing?" Izuku shouted "The enemy will figure out your Quirk-"

"What the heck are these?" A villain asked, trying to avoid the balls.

"They're being cautious and avoiding them?" he realized.

"The boat will sink in less than a minute. Once they get into the water, we're sure to win."

"That's true…" Mineta screeched..

"Mineta, did you really enter U.A. to become a hero?" Tsuyu asked bluntly.

"Shut up!" he barked at her. "It's weirder to not be scared right now! We were only in junior high until a little while ago! Who would've thought that we would be almost killed right after starting school?! I WISH I COULD’VE AT LEAST TOUCHED YAOYOROZU’S BOOBS FIRST!" 

Eren whacked the boy on the head with his grip. "Shut up, you damn pervert." 

"Now's not the time to fight!" Ochako shouted.

Mineta continued to shout, Ochako tried to calm the situation as Tsuyu spoke. Everyone was silenced by the sound of metal scraping. Eren had just drawn two of his blades, without the protectors on. "Eren, what are you doing?" Tsuyu asked.

Looking back at the water, Eren spoke. "They're fully prepared to kill us... So we have to be prepared to do the same..." A shudder erupted from everyone besides Eren, the villains and Izuku, the latter of whom started speaking as Eren finished.

"When the enemy...When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, that will be our chance. All Might said so before on TV." 

"This is the only way..." He whispered. "...to win!"

"You really must be kids, with all the chirping and screaming."

"Hey, Shigaraki said just don't let down your guard, remember? Don't judge them by their ages. Look at their Quirks. It's common sense, isn't it? Because our Quirks will definitely have an advantage in the water."

"Act like Kacchan..." He muttered before leaping into the air off of the ship. "DIE!"

'Even if it's a smash, I can't get them all at once if they form a circle. Anyway, even if we get through this shipwreck zone, there are still other enemies. I can't sacrifice my arm!' He clenched his finger, preparing to flick. 'Imagine the egg not exploding.' "Delaware SMASH!" He yelled as a shot of air punched the water, sucking the villains in.

"Eren, Uraraka, Tsu, Mineta, NOW!" He yelled. Tsuyu jumped into the air, holding Mineta under her arm. Eren jumped too carrying Ochako on his back., close enough to the shore to deploy his hooks, shooting towards the ground at high speed. Ochako made her costume, Eren and his gear lighter. Tsuyu used her tongue to pull Izuku away. 

"Even I...Even I can...!" Eren looked and saw Mineta launching balls to the villains, sticking to them. 

Eren and Ochako landed on land, with Tsuyu, Mineta and Izuku landing in shallow water. Ochako mumbled. "I feel so dizzy." 

Eren winced. "Yeah sorry about that, Omni Directional Mobility takes a lot of training to get used to." Ochako stepped back into the water, needing to lean on Izuku for support. Izuku, of course, blushed furiously. 

"We were lucky that was all of them. I took a huge gamble. Normally, they would've kept some people underwater in reserve. I was trying to keep my composure, but I couldn't stay calm. This is dangerous. I have to be more careful..." Izuku mumbled to himself.

"Midoriya, stop that. It's scary." Tsuyu said. "Rather than reflecting back, shouldn't you think about what to do next?"

"Y-You're right." Izuku winced in pain from his fingers.

"Deku, are your fingers alright?" Ochako worried.

"Y-Yeah." he smiled to hide his pain and ease his best friend's worries. "Anyway, we should make getting help our top priority" He pointed to the shoreline. "It would be best to follow the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head toward the exit."

"Problem is we might get spotted. Worse, my gear got waterlogged by the whirlpool."

"Shoot, Eren I'm so sorr-" Izuku started, but Eren interrupted him.

"It's not a problem, it's nothing permanent, I'll just need to get it fixed, if I'm lucky it'll still work." Eren smacked against the canisters. "Either way, I'm running low on gas and I don't have any extra canisters. Luckily I still have all my blades. Plus, Mr. Aizawa has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza."

 _'But there are too many villains._ ' Izuku thought. _'Of course, Mr. Aizawa is trying to suppress them'_

"...but I think he overexerted himself by jumping into that crowd of villains to protect us." He finished aloud. 

Mineta gasped. "Wait, Midoriya, don't tell me you..."

"I'm not thinking of doing anything that'll get in his way." Izuku reassured. "But if we can just find an opening and lessen Mr. Aizawa's load, even a little."

* * *

The five stood below the coastline, Ochako still leaning on Izuku. 

"Hey, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, okay?" 

Aizawa punched a villain in the face, wrapping his capture scarf around the remaining two. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he noticed that Shigaraki was running towards him. "The last boss?"

Shigaraki was counting down, Aizawa dodged his hand and punched him in the stomach. 

The five students gasped happily, Eren excluded, who grinned instead. But his smile quickly fell.

"It's hard to see because you keep moving around, but there's an instant when your hair falls." Shigaraki gripped Aizawa's elbow. Aizawa's eyes widened as grey spread on his uniform and started to crumble. "That's when you've finished an action. And the space in between has gotten shorter and shorter." 

The students gasped again in fear. Shigaraki's eye widened as Aizawa's very skin began to crumble, elbow muscle exposing. Aizawa quickly pulled back, punching Shigaraki with his left arm instead. 'My elbow's crumbling!' 

"Don't push yourself, Eraser Head." Aizawa leapt back gripping his weak arm, now surrounded began to fight against the villains, forced to use only kicks. "That Quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it?" taunted Shigaraki. "Isn't this too different from your usual job? What you're good at is a short fight after a surprise attack, right?" Aizawa continued to fight, taking hits and dishing them out. "You're so cool... You're so cool...!" The villains seemed almost endless.

"By the way, hero..."

Aizawa turned and saw a 3m tall creature with dark blue skin and red scars, it had a humanoid body but it's head consisted of an exposed brain, two dead eyes, and a beak full of sharp teeth. This was the Nomu.

"...I'm not the last boss."

The Nomu raised it's hand. 

Blood drops shot through the air along with Aizawa's broken goggles.

"...Mr... Aizawa..."

"Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri reappeared next to his commander.

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?"

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away."

Shigaraki turned to him "Huh...?"

"Kurogiri, you..." He began to scratch his neck and breathe heavily, beginning to scratch faster. 

"If you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces" He scratched so fast he left marks on his neck, before letting his hands fall. "We can't win against dozens of pros. It's game over. Man, it's game over this time. Let's go home." He said calmly.

"They're going home? Did he say they're going home?" Mineta whispered

"That's what I heard." Tsuyu spoke.

"Does that mean...?" Ochako spoke.

"All right! We're saved!" Mineta spoke, hugging Tsuyu, hand on her chest.

"Yes but..." She froze, pushing him underwater. "I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya." 

"Yeah. For them to simply retreat after doing all this…" Izuku looked concerned. Questions raced in his head, ‘Don't they want to kill All Might? If they leave like this, U.A. will just beef up their security. 'Game over'? What's going on? What are those guys planning?" 

"Also Eren's gone." Tsuyu noted, before anyone could respond, Shigaraki spoke again.

"Oh, yeah." Shigaraki stared straight at them. "Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!"

He leapt over to the left, hand stuck out. From her perspective it looked like the hand was coming to her, so Tsuyu backed up, but it wasn't.

It was going for Ochako.

Izuku turned, completely horror-struck as Shigaraki's fingers touched her face, ready to decay her. "OCHAKO!" He screamed, completely avoiding honourifics. 

Shigaraki's hand, however, did nothing. "I see... Even like this you still acted..." Aizawa had lifted his head and erased Shigaraki's Quirk. "Eraser Head... You're so cool..." Nomu lifted him by the head and smashed his head into the ground.

 _'Crap, crap, crap, crap!’_ Izuku thought, aiming a punch at Shigaraki's head.. _‘He's clearly different from our earlier opponents. I've gotta save Ochak- I mean Uraraka and run away!’_

"LET GO OF HER!" He yelled, sounding absolutely infuriated. "SMAAASH!" The blast from his punch caused villains to blow away, the lake stirred and the lights were were destroyed. 

Izuku panted, but noticed that the pain never came. _'My arm's not broken?! I'm finally able to control my power at a time like this? I did it! I was able to get in a good smash! All right!'_ The smoke cleared, revealing that Nomu had been the thing he hit. _'When did he...? It didn't hurt him...?'_ He shook as the fist did nothing. 

"You move well." Shigaraki complimented , "Your 'Smash,' Are you a follower of All Might's?" 

"Oh well, I'm done with you. Nomu?" The Nomu began to reach for Izuku. Gripping him tightly and raising it's other hand to go in for the kill. Tsuyu tried to grab him with his tongue. Shigaraki's hand moved towards Ochako and Mineta...

"STERBEN!!" (DIE!!) An enraged shout came from above. Eren propelled downwards, swords slicing into Nomu's head, causing it to shock him.

"Eren!" Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mineta shouted. 

Eren pulled the blade out of Nomu's head with a shout. _'Shit, I used the last of my gas on that attack...'_

"Oh? I was wondering where you went... Never mind, you're fir-" He was cut off as Eren suddenly tried to swipe his sword at Shigaraki, knocking the hand off of his face.

"F-father... Father... Father... " Shigaraki muttered, apologising as he picked up the hand. "Grrrr...." He growled as he placed the hand on his face. "Nomu... Make him SUFFER!" The Nomu launched a fist into Eren's arm before he could react, completely destroying the limb. 

"GAH!" Eren cried out as he was thrown back from the punch. Shocked criea emerged from the four other students. Despite the searing pain, Eren stood up, face downright furious. "Y-you... son of a bitch!" Eren winced. His arm steaming as it healed, sparks coming off of his body.

"What's happening?" Izuku muttered, awestruck now. "Is this... his Quirk?"

More sparks began to emit from his body, he let out a guttural scream as a lightning bolt struck his body with a flash of light. Debris flew into the air, covering what was happening. 

"What is this...?" Shigaraki muttered, at a loss for words. 

Suddenly, emerging from the smoke, a large foot came down with a crash. The smoke cleared as a 15 Metre Titan emerged from where Eren was standing.

**The Attack Titan was here.**

It stood strong, with a body rippling with muscles. It had long, messy brown hair and sunken green eyes. It's mouth was a lipless, serrated jaw. The Attack Titan unleashed a monstrous high-pitched roar.

"Is that... Eren...?" Izuku muttered. The rest of the class stared awestruck.

Shigaraki shook his head. "Nomu, it doesn't matter how big he is... You were made to be stronger than All Might... Hurry up and kill him."

"S-stronger than All Might?!" Izuku shouted, concerned.

The Nomu charged forward with a high pitched shriek, punching Eren in the leg, causing him to recoil. Eren let out another roar, one that completely dwarfed the Nomu's shriek and responded with a punch to the ground, forcing the Nomu back to the shoreline. Before it could react, Eren surged forward and grabbed the Nomu, lifting it up to his face, Nomu tried to break free of his fingers, but Eren simply gripped tighter, causing blood to spurt out of the Nomu. Eren then lifted him up and began to smash the Nomu into the ground repeatedly, causing the ground to break and more blood to spurt out. Eren let out a screech with every smash.

"Midoriya." Izuku turned to see Todoroki walking towards him, Bakugo and Kirishima not too far behind.

"Todoroki." Izuku stood up to him, the others not too far behind.   
  
"Oi, Deku." Bakugo shouted. "What's with the big fucker?"

"I-It's Eren." Izuku responded. 

"So... that's Jaeger's Quirk?" Todoroki muttered.

"Holy crap, it's so... manly." Kirishima stated.

"Midoriya." Izuku turned to Tsuyu. "We should take Mr. Aizawa, it looks like Eren's got this." 

Izuku, Ochako, Kirishima and Todoroki began to carry Aizawa up the stairs. Izuku glanced back to look at Eren, who now had the Nomu by the leg and had thrown it to the ground, smashing it repeatedly with his fists. Eren's fists were breaking with every punch, steaming as they healed. Blood spurted out of the Nomu as it was repeatedly pummelled.

Shigaraki scratched his neck. "Nomu was supposed to be as strong as All Might... Did he lie to me...?" 

Suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone in the vicinity aside from Eren who was busy beating the Nomu to a bloody pulp. From the door, All Might emerged, wearing a white shirt and yellow pants. 

And he was pissed. "It's fine now..."

"I am here."

Kurogiri spoke. "Tomura Shigaraki, we need to leave. Now." 

"All Might just arrived, and yet Nomu's out of action. It's game over man... We can't beat that thing yet... They must have used a cheat." he sighed. "Let's go home Kurogiri."

Kurogiri opened the warp and he and Shigaraki left.

"Young Midoriya? And Young Uraraka, Young Kirishima and Young Todoroki." All Might said, confused, gasping as he saw the beaten teacher in their arms. "Aizawa!"

Izuku explained. "They had a big, bioengineered guy they called 'Nomu.' He nearly killed Mr. Aizawa, but Eren stepped in..."

Looking at the Titan, All Might spoke. "So that 's Young Eren?"

"I, Tenya Iida, class 1-A representative, have now returned!" Iida shouted, Pro Heroes from the school with him. 

"Things seem to be better now, Young Iida. By the time I got here, the students handled the worst threat, but there's still some clean-up work to be done!"

Eventually, the students were cleared out, with the exception of Eren who was still wailing on the Nomu. 

"Young Eren!" Eren stopped pummelling the bloody smear that was somehow still alive. "It's fine, Shigaraki is gone so he cannot command him anymore." Eren looked to All Might and nodded. kneeling down, Eren's Titan's nape began to steam as Eren emerged. There were markings on his face where the muscles disconnected, the arm that was destroyed by Nomu was steaming as it continued to heal, working it's way up his hand. "Young Midoriya told me you managed to subdue him yourself."

Eren breathed. "Yeah, I had to transform but I managed it."

"You did well." All Might looked to Eren's still healing arm. "Go and meet with the rest of your class now, they're outside." 

"Thank you, All Might." Eren salute, walking up the stairs to meet his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've ever done? Maybe.
> 
> I threw Ochako in the water area because the most she contributed here in canon was floating Kurogiri, she still doesn't do much here but it's the principle of the matter.
> 
> The Nomu is not a threat for Eren when he's pissed. 
> 
> Could NOT think about how to end this, so I made it one chapter.
> 
> Anyway, next up is the Sports Festival Arc.


	5. That's the idea, Ochako!

Eren trudged out of USJ, absolutely exhausted. His hand was still steaming, with his fingers still regenerating. He saw the rest of the class stood together, everyone seemed to be fine, though he noticed Aizawa and Thirteen being taken into ambulances. As he walked over to the class, he noticed Izuku, Ochako, Iida and Tsuyu talking together.

"Hey." Eren said tiredly with a wave, raising his still steaming arm.

"Eren!" Izuku said. 

"Are you alright?" Iida said, waving his arms.

Looking to his still-healing hand, Eren sighed. "I've been better, nearly healed though."

Kaminari, who wasn't too far away from the group, spoke loudly. "Anyone else see that big lightning bolt earlier?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what that was when we saw it." Mina exclaimed.

Momo spoke up, as suddenly the whole class was now having one discussion. "It was in the middle area, where Mr. Aizawa was. But Kaminari was with us so it couldn't have been him."

"Maybe it was a villain's Quirk?" Sero pondered.

"That makes sense, we don't know which Quirks they have." Ojiro pointed out.

"That was me." The entire class turned to Eren. "I used my Quirk."

"I've been meaning to ask." Tsuyu started. "What exactly is your Quirk? You have the healing, but there's also the lightning strike, then you have the part where you turn giant." Murmur's broke out among the class.

"Giant?"

"What is Asui talking about?"

Eren sighed. "My Quirk's a little complicated. The main thing, though, is that it allows me to transform into the 15m Attack Titan. A Titan, by the way, is basically a giant human, though usually somehow disfigured. In my case, my Titan has a much less... natural face. Serrated jaw, pointed ears, that kinda thing. I should probably clarify that my human body is still inside the nape of the Titan when I control it, which is what these markings are." He points to his face. "They're where my head connects to the Titan."

"But what about the whole lightning thing?" Kirishima asks. 

"That just happens when I transform." Eren answered.

"What about the regeneration?" Izuku asked.

"Since the Titan can regenerate, by default, that transfers to me." Eren finished. 

Stunned silence cut through the air.

"Bring him this way!" A police officer ordered. 

A group of police officers surrounded a tied up Nomu.

Eren stared shocked. "He's fine? How? I turned him into fucking paste, not even my healing is that good..."

"I guess that's what the hand guy meant by 'Stronger than All Might'." Tsuyu said.

"Stronger than All Might? And you beat him Eren? Jeez man, even Mr. Aizawa got his ass beat." Kaminari shouted, earning him a slap upside the head from Jiro.

"That reminds me, how is Mr. Aizawa?" Eren turned to Izuku.

"He's in hospital and has a few fractures, but he should be fine."

"That's good to hear, really thought his injuries would be worse." _'Suppose Mr. Aizawa's just a resilient bastard.'_

* * *

**The next day, Ackerman Household.**

Levi sighed to himself, a phone to his ear. "Fuckin' brat can't keep himself out of trouble. I'm gonna have grey hairs by the time I'm 40." 

"Pretty sure you already have them, Levi." A voice on the other end of the phone chuckled.

"Shut up four eyes." Levi deadpanned. 

"You know you love my humour."

"No, Hange, I don't." Levi said.

Hange laughed. "Anyway, so you were saying a group attacked U.A?" Her personality suddenly went more serious "That's... concerning."

Hange Zoe. German Support Hero mononymously known as "Hange." Quirk: Blueprint. Allows her to create blueprints in her mind to anything she wants. An absolute genius in the engineering field, also extraordinarily eccentric. 

Levi nodded. "Yeah, for a school that supposedly has 'the best security' to be invaded that easily is a problem."

"Hmm," Hange pondered. "I'm in Japan right now, you know. Maybe I should go and see what's up."

"What, you mean you're getting a job there?"

"It'd be a good idea, no?" Levi could just tell Hange had a shit-eating grin on her face and sighed.

"Fine, but if you piss me off, I'm throwing the nearest blunt object at you."

"That a promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Next day, U.A High Class 1-A.**

"Hey, did you watch the news last night?" Toru asked Shoji and Ojiro. "Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for a second? I didn’t stand out at all…"

"That’s true." Shoji nodded.

"It’s hard to stand out looking like that, huh?" Ojiro pointed out.

"I was surprised." Kirishima said, responding to Kaminari.

"Can you blame them? The hero course that keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked." Jiro explained.

"Who knows what would’ve happened if the teachers hadn’t come when they did." Sero sighed.

"Stop that, Sero! Just thinking about it’s making me wet myself-" Mineta exclaimed.

"You piss yourself again and I swear to god I will deck you." Eren warned.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Iida shouted, standing at the front of the class.

"We're already in our seats. You're the only one who's not. " Sero commented. 

"Shoot!" Iida grumbled as he sat down.

"Don't worry about it." Ochako comforted, smile betraying this.

"Tsu, who…" Mina leaned back in her chair, falling back until Tsuyu caught her, "...gonna teach homeroom today?"

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin. "I don't know. Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital because of his injuries."

The door the the class opened. "Morning." Aizawa said, face covered in bandages and arms both in casts.

"Mr. Aizawa! You're back too soon!" The class exclaimed at once.

"You’re too much of a pro!" Kaminari said.

"So you are alright Mr. Aizawa?" Iida raised his hand.

"Can that really be called 'all right'?" Ochako asked.

"My wellbeing doesn't matter." Aizawa walked up to the podium. "More importantly, the fight is not over yet."

The class looked around nervously, muttering.

"The U.A. sports festival is drawing near."

"That’s a super normal school event-!" Kirishima shouted.

"Wait, is it really a good idea to host the Sports Festival right after the villain attack?" Kaminari shouted.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It’s not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains." Aizawa explained. "In the past, people obsessed over the Olympics. But with reductions in scale and population, they’re now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. sports festival!"

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes." Momo added.

"After we graduate, it’s typical to join a pro hero agency as a sidekick." Kaminari said with his thumb up.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though." Jiro turned to Kaminari, observing, "Kaminari, I feel like you’d be one of them. Since you’re dumb."

"Everyone’s so into it." Izuku muttered.

"Well of course! We enrolled at this school for the sole purpose of becoming heroes! So naturally we're all getting fired up!" Iida said.

"Honestly, I'm not as fired up. I mean, we never had this kinda thing back in Germany. Hell the Olympics still thrive over there." Eren noted.

"Deku, Iida, Eren…" The three turned to see Ochako, unusually determined with a strange dark aura. "Let’s do our best at the sports festival."

"Sheesh, Uraraka. Never seen you this excited." Eren laughed.

"What's up with you? Usually you're the most laid back girl ever."

"Everyone, I’m gonna do my best!" She raised a fist into the air, a few doing the same in response.

"She sure is excited." Eren said, noticing Izuku deep in thought. Eren snapped his fingers at Izuku. "You're thinkin' something aren't you?"

Izuku nodded.

* * *

**Hallway**

As the students headed to the cafeteria, Izuku, Eren, Ochako and Iida walked together. "Hey, Uraraka?" Izuku called.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a pro hero?"

"Huh? Um... because..."

"For money?!" Izuku exclaimed. "You want to become a hero for money?"

Ochako, embarrassed, rubbed the back of her head. "That's the bare bones of it, yeah... Sorry it's such an unwholesome reason. You three have such admirable motivations, it's embarrassing…" she covered her face, groaning. "Now I feel even worse, knowing that you had to go through to get here!"

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of!" Izuku said. "You worked just as hard as everyone else here, and you’re always going out of your way to help people even if you get nothing in return." 

Eren nodded, "Yeah, plus, your goals are more admirable than mine anyway." _'Especially considering that my main goal is to mutilate the Armoured and Colossal Titans.'_

"How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?" Iida asked.

"My family owns a construction company," She explained, twirling her hair and still not looking them in the eye. "but we haven't gotten any work at all, so we're flat broke. This isn't really something to tell other people though..."

"Construction…" Iida mused.

Izuku beamed. "With her Quirk, if she gets licensed, then it'd bring costs way down right?"

"Right?" the girl jumped, "That's what I told Dad when I was little! But..." Ochako told the group about when she tried to convince her parents to let her work with them. They told her instead to work towards her own dream. Ochako gripped her skirt. "I'll definitely become a hero and make money and let my parents take it easy!" She declared. 

Iida started clapping loudly. "Bravo! Uraraka, Bravo! Bravo!" 

' _She's not just aspiring to be a hero. She's also taken reality into consideration._ ' Izuku, feeling his respect for his best friend rise, smiled encouragingly at Ochako, the girl returning it with her own smile, pink lightly dusting both their cheeks. Eren grinned at his friends. 

Suddenly the booming voice of All Might rang out. "Young Midoriya is here!" 

"Eh?" Eren said, dumbfounded.

"All Might? What's the matter?" Izuku asked.

"Lunch!" He said, taking out a small wrapped box. "Wanna eat together?"

Ochako began to giggle. Eren was just confused.

"Sure."

* * *

**Lunch hall.**

"I wonder what he wanted with Deku." Ochako pondered.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the USJ incident?" Iida theorised.

"Possibly, but the problem is what that thing would be." _'I dodged a bullet in that earlier conversation, not exactly thrilled at the idea of talking about my past.'_

"Remember what Asui said on the bus?"

"Oh yeah!" 

"The boundless power they both have are similar, too, so maybe All Might has taken a liking to him." 

"Why wouldn't he? Deku's amazing." Ochako gushed. 

Eren smirked. "Of course you'd think that." 

"What?"

"Nothin'."

Unbeknownst to the group, Todoroki was listening in on the group.

_'All Might... and Izuku Midoriya...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the USJ arc over, I decided to give you a short little break chapter until the Sports Festival starts. 
> 
> I opted not to include Izuku and All Might's conversation because it still happens the same anyway, instead giving a little scene with Levi and Hange (Yes, Hange will be in this story).
> 
> Accidentally uploaded this chapter without editing it first, sorry about that.


End file.
